


You'll Want To Go Home

by vtn



Category: American Idiot (Album)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-09
Updated: 2005-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtn/pseuds/vtn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now she's the one who's leaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Want To Go Home

“You’re the idiot America,” she said; looked at him in his pile of old records, plastic shopping bags filled with microwave dinners, and porn magazines. She’d lost her mind, her money, her time, to his pursuits.

Most of all she’d lost Jesus. Her J, her little upstart, her angry suburban boy with the shaggy hair and the too-big hoodies. Now just another mindless junkie drone, clinging to St. Jimmy’s words like they were the safety bar on a roller coaster.

He only laughed.

“You’ll want to go home like the rest of us,” she spat, “But you have no home.”


End file.
